


Истинный холостяк

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ланч с тетей ведет к серии открытий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истинный холостяк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Marrying Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16409) by Liz. 



В тот день все пошло наперекосяк, как это всегда и бывает – из-за тетушки. Обычно, оставив за кадром пару незначительных деталей, моя жизнь привычно вращается вокруг Трутней, ресторанов и театров, но как только на горизонте появляется тетя, все сразу смешивается и усложняется.  
  
Вышеозначенной тетей на этот раз была моя тетя Агата. Она позвонила мне утром, чтобы проинформировать о своем пребывании в столице, и вследствие этого я был приглашен на ланч, дабы обсудить с ней кое-что важное. Приглашение для разговора от тетушек всегда плохой знак, так что я заскочил в Трутни на пару глотков ободряющего, а заодно проверил, не объявились ли в столице девушки, охочие до брака; коих, слава богу, не было. Так что в приподнятом настроении я направил свои стопы к ресторану, чтобы успеть к намеченному часу.  
  
Проглоченное спиртное сыграло свою роль – я тепло и радостно поприветствовал тетю Агату, в ответ она попросила меня не использовать этот ‘вульгарный мюзик-хольный слэнг’, просверлила меня грозным взглядом и заявила, что нам нужно обсудить кое-что важное. Я намекнул, что понял это еще из телефонного разговора, на что она потребовала перестать её не перебивать.  
  
\- Мне срочно нужно поговорить с тобой, Берти, о твоем браке.  
  
\- О каком браке?  
  
\- Вот именно.  
  
Ну, все, с меня довольно. Ко мне уже столько лет приставали насчет брака, что я даже не помню, когда все началось. И сегодня моё терпение лопнуло.  
  
\- Так, послушайте, тетя Агата, - начал я, - честно говоря, с меня достаточно ваших инсинуаций по поводу моего брака. Вы все время только и говорите, что я должен жениться…  
  
\- Ты должен!  
  
\- Ну, это вы так говорите и при этом никогда не предлагаете мне ни единой убедительной причины, почему мне следует послушаться. Я несколько раз пробовал, но ничего не вышло. И объясните, почему это происходило, когда я хотел жениться, и не происходило, когда не хотел. Жениться, я хочу сказать. Нет, простите, но с меня хватит. Благородный титул даруется богом и все такое, но я не думаю, что мне это светит.  
  
\- Ох, ты не должен говорить так! Пожалуйста, никогда больше не говори так!  
  
Она выглядела сильно расстроенной. Что тронуло меня, ведь, несмотря на то, что я видел тетю Агату в огромном разнообразии настроений, ‘быть расстроенной’ было для меня новинкой. И могу сказать, это выражение смотрелось на ней чертовски странно.  
  
\- Люди начинают судачить! Они говорят, что ты _не из тех, кто женится_! – сказала она.  
  
\- Ну, так я об этом и говорю…, - начал я, но затем до меня дошло, что она имеет в виду. Я ошеломленно уставился на тетю Агату, которая мрачно мне кивнула. К счастью в этот момент подошел официант, чтобы принять заказ, хотя беседа уже дала мне пищу для размышлений; но когда парень узнает, что люди судачат за его спиной – и даже вовсе не на те темы, которые бы ему хотелось, нужно что-то по более для восстановления жизненных сил. Я хочу сказать, что если бы по городу пошли слухи о том, какой ловко я играю на пианино или какие потрясающе отвязные вечеринки я умею устраивать, я бы не имел ничего против. Но обрекать меня разговорами на двухлетнее заключение было совсем другим делом. Особенно когда я совершенно без злого умысла прерывал помолвки, доказывая свою…эээ…. несостоятельность, что в принципе не было правдой. Так как я даже не…эээ… я имею в виду, что…. ну, это долгая история, но суть в том, что…ох, да к черту! Совершенно ни на чем не основанный глупый слух, вот и все.  
  
Как только официант удалился, тетя, казалось, не горела желанием продолжать этот разговор, да и любой другой, что меня полностью устраивало и остаток обеда прошел в относительно мирной тишине…так что это был самый приятный обед, который я когда-либо проводил в ее компании.  
  
По окончании тетя быстро встала, пробормотав, что ей нужно успеть на ранний поезд, а я решил пойти до дома пешком, так как хотел обдумать неожиданную неприятность, свалившуюся мне на голову.  
  
Могли ли слухи быть правдой, а я жил и не знал об этом? В конце концов, вынужден признать, иногда я не замечаю вещей, пока они не тюкнут меня промеж глаз. Да к тому же некоторые воспоминания о школьных проделках условно можно отнести к предмету разговора… нет, думаю, они не считаются. «Извращенность» должна публично осуждаться и исправляться холодным душем. И я не могу представить ни единого парня, который бы не предпочел пребывание в раздевалке потокам ледяной воды каждый день.  
  
Я хочу сказать, возьмем для примера Бинго. Его тенденция по уши влюбляться в прелестных созданий, схожих с тем парнем Ганимедом, стала легендой. А что сейчас! Все его амурные похождения сконцентрировались только на женских особях. И, как ни странно, выбирал он с умом. Все его Мэйбел и Агнессы вряд ли когда-нибудь будут способны превратиться в Теть. Да и я сам частенько не прочь оглядеть любопытным взглядом ладно очерченную ножку, или даже две, женской фигурки, а собственную независимость я всецело приписывал своим джентльменским инстинктам и ничему другому.  
  
Хотя есть определенная правда, что мое стремление жениться никогда не было особенно сильным, а в последние несколько лет оно вообще основательно увяло. В моем возрасте большинство парней стремятся найти подходящую пару и остепениться, в то время как я наслаждаюсь жизнью счастливого холостяка. Не то чтобы я проводил много времени, развлекаясь, на самом деле мне больше нравится проводить тихие вечера, попивая виски и болтая с Дживсом, пока он полирует серебро или еще что. Я даже думаю, он решил пытаться улучшить мое образование. Недавно я спросил его, откуда он черпает свои потрясающие меткие цитаты, и он предложил мне кое-какую литературу. Я и подумать не мог, что этот парень, Шекспир, может быть таким забавным, но в его «Двенадцатой ночи» было столько потрясающе смешных моментов – я даже угрожал Дживсу надеть желтые чулки с подвязками, в качестве шутки, конечно, на что он чуть улыбнулся и сказал: «Очень хорошо, сэр». Странная реакция. Хотя ему, казалось, были интересны мои мысли о поведении Орсино по отношению к девушке, одетой как мальчик.  
  
Нет уж. Меня вполне устраивает моя жизнь. Особенно учитывая, что Дживс испарится сразу же, как только я женюсь, а мне совсем не прельщала перспектива жить без него. В конце концов, мы были вместе уже несколько лет и притерлись друг к другу до мельчайших шероховатостей. На самом деле мы ладим намного лучше, чем я с большинством своих родственников. Конечно, дело может быть в том, что Дживс не подсовывает мне невест к месту и не месту и не заставляет воровать предметы из чужих домов… Я даже скучаю по нему, когда он берет свой двухнедельный отпуск, ведь даже совершенствам необходим отдых… очень сильно скучаю, так скажем, и чувствую себя не в своей тарелке и таким одиноким…если быть…предельно честным. Пресвятые угодники! Так вот что это такое! Парни не причем, дело в Дживсе!  
  
Ну вот. Я был ошеломлен. Снова. Дважды за один день. Я замер в изумлении – что, возможно, было не самым умным действием посреди площади Пиккадилли – и тут же был обруган водителем такси. Но благодаря этому туман шока немного рассеялся, и я осознал, что влюбился в своего камердинера. Мне срочно было необходимо успокоить себя парой (или даже несколькими) глотков успокаивающего, и я быстро поковылял к Трутням. В дверях я нос к носу столкнулся с Бутосфером Джонсом, который хотел выйти наружу. От волнений сегодняшнего дня я его даже не заметил, и, конечно, сразу вежливо извинился, но он, гордо распушив хвост, не удостоил меня вниманием.  
  
Держа огромную порцию бренди в руке, я бросил вустеровский корпус в ближайшее кресло у камина. Я надеялся, что все мое поведение кричало о желании побыть одному, а для жаждущих поболтать о всякой ерунде оно вывесило на фасаде табличку с надписью ‘Никого нет дома’. Все что мне было нужно – это хорошенько обдумать, что делать дальше со всеми своими внутренними открытиями, но инстинкты вопили: ‘просто проконсультируйся с Дживсом’, так что далеко я не продвинулся. Единственное, к чему я пришел, это, что наилучшим для меня выходом был Дживс, объявляющий о своей вечной любви к вашему покорному слуге (и я был уверен, что заручился этим хотя бы своими еженедельными выплатами). Я как раз пытался рассчитать свои шансы на взаимность, когда в соседнее кресло влетел Бинго Литтл.  
  
\- Ну, привет, Берти, - задумчиво поприветствовал меня он. Бинго был снова влюблен. Вы бы тоже начали узнавать все признаки, если бы они болтались у вас перед носом так же часто, как у меня. Его следующие слова только подтвердили мою догадку.  
  
\- Я влюблен, Берти. В самую восхитительно чудесную девушку…Этель, так ее зовут…  
  
\- Нежная богиня без сомнения, - пробормотал я. – И кто она, продавщица? Официантка? Прошло уже довольно долго, прежде чем одна из таких появлялась.  
  
\- Гардеробщица, - пропел он, не замечая моего сарказма. – Я не смею и надеяться, но, Берти, может ты сможешь…  
  
\- Нет. Не смогу. Что бы это ни было, я не смогу, - Бинго уставился на меня, явно ошеломленный. – Прости, приятель, обычно я сделал бы все, чтобы помочь другу, но на этот раз я, правда, не могу. Ты извини.  
  
Я опрокинул остатки бренди в горло, встал и направился к двери. Бренди начало вступать в свою силу, так что я взял такси до дома и постарался принять ситуацию с гордо поднятой головой, никакой нерешительности, кодекс Вустеров требовал прямых действий в таких ситуациях. В смысле, похожих ситуациях. Не уверен, что кодекс действительно учитывал ту проблему, перед которой я оказался.  
  
Я подошел к дверям квартиры и позвонил в звонок, ожидая, когда Дживс пустит меня внутрь.  
  
\- Добрый день, сэр. Надеюсь, ваш обед с миссис Грегсон прошел удовлетворительно?  
  
\- Еда была, а вот компания куда меньше. И тема разговора была весьма волнительной.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль слышать это, сэр.  
  
Я заметил, что на нем были эти забавные рукавицы, значит, он был чем-то занят на кухне.  
  
\- Ой, ты должно быть что-то делал, Дживс? Не позволяй мне отвлекать себя.  
  
\- Я гладил несколько ваших рубашек, сэр.  
  
\- Ну, очень хорошо тогда. Ээ…продолжай.  
  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
  
Он исчез в кухне, а я уселся в кресло. Затем снова встал. Я чувствовал, что должен разобраться со всем сейчас, или я просто никогда не наберусь смелости. Будь храбрым, Вустер, твердил я себе, Кодекс Вустеров и все такое…. Ох, к черту кодекс Вустеров! Я расправил плечи и направился в кухню.  
  
Я обнаружил Дживса, склонившегося над гладильной доской, но он тут же развернулся, как только я зашел.  
  
\- Вам что-нибудь нужно, сэр? – спокойно спросил он.  
  
\- Я… ээ… мне нужно обсудить с тобой то, что случилось сегодня на обеде. Мне просто необходимо поделиться темой этого разговора.  
  
\- Я постараюсь услужить вам, сэр, но я могу ли я закончить глажку, пока вы вводите меня в курс дела? Утюг может остыть, если его оставить надолго.  
  
У меня не было возражений на этот счет. На самом деле я был даже рад, когда он повернулся ко мне спиной, мне было намного легче рассказать ему все, когда он не смотрел на меня.  
  
\- Суть вот в чем, - начал я. – Моя тетя снова подняла вопрос о моей женитьбе. Только на этот раз у нее на примете не было подходящей леди. Вместо этого она попыталась внушить мне необходимость брака, чтобы избежать пересудов.  
  
\- Пересудов, сэр?  
  
\- _Пересудов_ , Дживс.  
  
\- Ах. Рискну предположить, что я понял.  
  
\- Тогда, можешь ли ты сказать, что существуют некие предпосылки для …ну, подобных разговоров?  
  
\- Нет, сэр.  
  
Что ж, это был довольно категоричный ответ, но неужели мои уши уловили нотку если не разочарования, то сожаления в голосе парня? Ободренный этой маячащей в конце тоннеля искоркой надежды, я продолжил:  
  
\- Да, что ж. Но знаешь, так бывает, что парень может совершенно обыденно относиться к другим парням вокруг себя, но совершенно иначе к одному особенному их представителю. То есть я хочу сказать, в прошлом я был весьма заинтересован в женитьбе, но сейчас мне на ум приходят сразу несколько девиц, с которыми я ни за что не отправился бы к алтарю.  
  
\- Очень точно подмечено, сэр.  
  
\- Ну и, конечно, может быть такое, что не видишь в других парнях ничего такого, и только один смог взволновать сердце…, - я прервался, заметив, что Дживс замер, но собрался с духом и продолжил свою речь. - Ведь когда двое людей проводят много времени вместе, между ними может зародиться что-то, знаешь, чувства могут развиться и все такое, и я полагаю, иногда, эти странные чувства вдруг выплывают на поверхность и становятся…эээ…ощутимыми, и…эээ…ну, что я хочу сказать, так это, я полагаю, что я могу быть…эээ…хммм. Да, ну, что тут скажешь, я…ммм…кажется, влюбился в тебя. По уши так сказать.  
  
Вот и все. Я сказал это. К лучшему или худшему, но сказал и немедленно пожалел об этом. Потому что понял, что совсем не подумал о его реакции на мои откровения. Дживс был чистым воплощением феодального духа, но я сомневался, что этот самый дух распространялся на молодых господинов, делающих недвусмысленные предложения. _Droit de seigneur_ * сейчас осталось только в памяти древних книг. Да и тогда, надо сказать, оно было довольно несправедливым. Так что, если не случится чуда, где он испытывает ко мне такие же чувства, я пропал. Дживс уйдет от меня, и как честный парень, все произошедшее здесь опишет в книге клуба Ганимед, наставляя следующих желающих найти у меня работу, на путь истинный, материальчик для шантажа готов…. Я повернулся и стукнулся головой о стену. О чем я, черт возьми, думал? Во всем виноват бренди.  
  
Я услышал, как Дживс положил утюг и встал. Пошел собирать вещи, надо полагать. Даже если он не в ярости сейчас, все равно он не сможет оставаться здесь, если он… А потом…  
  
Дживс, однако, остановился позади меня и положил руку мне на плечо. Ну вот, подумал я, последний жест жалости, прежде чем он покинет мою жизнь навсегда. Я просто не мог обернуться и посмотреть на него.  
  
\- Могу я сказать, сэр, что нахожу вашу речь весьма эмоциональной и яркой? Однако рискну предположить, что, возможно, существует более удобный путь для выражения этих эмоций?  
  
Пораженный до глубины души, я повернулся и поймал его взгляд, обычно холодный и отстраненный, но сейчас, кажется, потеплевший и более воодушевляющий. Я открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но прежде чем смог произнести хоть слово, он наклонился ко мне и поцеловал. Прямо в губы. И заметьте, не чмокнул по быстрому, а буквально присосался. Ну, я конечно - пресвятые небеса - тут же ответил на поцелуй. Было ли что-нибудь на этом свете, в чем этот мужчина не был хорош?  
  
Его руки обхватили меня, а мои руки повторили маневр. Как долго мы так простояли, я не знаю, да меня это и тогда и не волновало, если честно, до тех пор, пока мы не разорвали поцелуй и не уставились друг на друга. Мы оба тяжело дышали, а Дживс даже покраснел. Его волосы были растрепаны моими собственными руками, и комбинация строгости и беспорядка была странной, но невероятно привлекательной.  
  
\- Значит ты тоже…? - выдавил я, наконец. Он склонил голову.  
  
\- Именно так, сэр.  
  
\- И как давно?  
  
\- Я не могу указать точную дату, но я испытываю определенные чувства к вам уже какое-то время.  
  
\- Ну и ну! – сказал я, и поскольку не мог думать ни о чем другом, то снова сказал: Ну и ну!  
  
Дживс выглядел совершенно неподживсовски неуверенным в себе. Он мягко кашлянул в духе ‘Я сожалею, что озвучил тему, оказавшуюся столь неловкой’ и заговорил:  
  
\- Могу я предположить, сэр, что эти новые открытия могут потребовать пересмотра существующих границ в наших отношениях. Если вы позволите мне, сэр, я предлагаю налить выпить, вам и с вашего разрешения мне тоже, ибо я боюсь, что мне необходимо успокоиться, прежде чем мы продолжим обсуждение этого вопроса.  
  
Звучало превосходно, и это было единственным, что я мог произнести сейчас вслух. Я улыбнулся ему, и сказал:  
  
\- Вперед, Дживс.  
  
* Droit de seigneur- право сеньора


End file.
